


"The Floor" Game

by Alina_writes



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pranks, everyone loves artemis, wally has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_writes/pseuds/Alina_writes
Summary: To alleviate boredom, Raquel comes up with a plan.The results are... fiery, to say the least.





	"The Floor" Game

        Raquel was bored.

        She had been channel-hopping for the past fifteen minutes, and it seemed that most channels were either playing an endless stream of commercials, or rerunning that same Michael Bay movie. What was that movie even called? The one where stuff blew up? Oh wait, that was just about every Michael Bay movie.  

         Heaving a sigh, Raquel surveyed the commons for a distraction of _any_ kind. To her disappointment, apart from her own ennui, the atmosphere was quite pleasant, and the room was filled with the subdued not-quite-silence of everyone doing their own things.

         Kaldur was lounging in an armchair, typing down a report on their latest mission. The cold light of the data pad illuminated his mesmerizing, sea-green eyes while his webbed fingers danced across the screen, casualness radiating from the relaxed curve of his lips.  

         Robin and Zatanna sat at the kitchen table with a chessboard between them, surrounded by the sizzling air of friendly competition. As the two squared off on their checkered battlefield, Raquel could hear sharp clicks and surprised hums whenever one of them managed to capture the other’s chess piece. Judging by the growing heap of captive black pieces on Zatanna’s side, the Boy Wonder was, for once, at a disadvantage.

         Nestled in one corner of the sofa, surrounded by a dozen floating balls of yarn, M’gann was telepathically instructing Connor how to knit with two needles. Despite the lack of verbal exchanges between the pair, Raquel could tell that the process was one of tremendous frustration and stress, given the increasing tension both in M’gann’s wide eyes and Connor’s white-knuckled hands gripping his needles.

         ( _Carbon-fiber_ needles, Raquel realized. Kryptonians and plastic needles make a combination doomed for tragedy.)

         Piled against each other in the other corner of the sofa, Wally and Artemis held a gigantic _Where’s Wally?_ picture book between them, and they were turning the pages at a speed that Raquel could only describe as “UNFAIR.” With each find of the beanie-wearing character, Wally would mutter something suspiciously similar to “found you, you _stupid imposter_ ,” while Artemis reset the timer with a dangerous grin.

         As she watched Artemis’ long, bushy ponytail swishing from side to side, Raquel had a mischievous idea. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled at the top of her lungs, “THE FLOOR IS HATING ARTEMIS!”

         As if Raquel had hurled a bottle of acid on the floor, the Team cleared off the spot in an explosion of motions.

        “Etativel!” Zatanna cried, lifting up and away from the floor, abandoning the game of chess. Across from the table, Robin summersaulted out of his chair, landing, inexplicably, on the fridge, with a flourish thrown in.

        Still clutching the data pad, Kaldur swung himself up on top of the arm chair, where he perched, bestowing upon the floor his patented disapproving stare.

        With a startled squeak, M’gann took to the air, hovering next to the lights that hung from the ceiling. She was quickly joined by Connor, who kicked off the ground and grabbed the lights with such force that there were now dents in the floor below and plaster falling from above, where the lights were connected to the ceiling.

        Floating in the air herself, Raquel spotted a streak, scarlet and gold and green, rushing from the sofa, across the room, across the _ceiling_ , before stopping on top of Wally’s Shelf of Souvenirs.

        Wally deposited Artemis on the shelf with a satisfied huff, and then rushed off once more, this time towards the kitchen.

        When he returned, he had a Molotov cocktail in hand, the fuse already lit.

       “Wally DON’T!” Screamed the rest of the Team, including Raquel, who was seriously regretting her decision.

       “Wally YES!” Wally announced, smashing the bottle on the floor.

        And that was how the “floor game” became banned in Mount Justice 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and snatched me away one night, so I was compelled to inflict this upon the masses. Also, the idea of the Team being fiercely protective of Artemis is dear to me, so there.   
> To those of you still waiting for that update on my Hunger Games!AU, I can only say that it's still in-progress, and I'm still struggling to get this beast of an AU under control.


End file.
